Talk:Bow Meow
I got my bow meow a few days ago and I fed it 3 earth kwak feathers since then. it got food for itself once. it now has +1 inteligence. how's that happen? update 6 Earth Kwak Feathers and now it has +2 Intelligence. : All kwak feathers give intelligence for bow meows. Page has been corrected. - Dashiva 18:00, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) how many tofu feathers or tofu eggs do i have to feed it to add one agility : Every three feedings adds a stat. The first two can be anything, the third one adds the stat. Read the Pet page for details on how feeding works. - DarkStorm ---- Is it true that bow meow ghosts add wisdom? O.o --DameDatte 15:08, 5 July 2006 (UTC) : Not directly. Pink Dragoones give wisdom bonuses. They need to be fed pet ghosts. --TaviRider 16:55 5 July 2006 (UTC) suitable diet I would like clarification on what is meant by "suitable" where it says a suitable diet is to feed your Bow Meow every 12 hours. Does "suitable" here mean "easy to remember"? Since the main purpose of a pet is to add stats to the player, I would think that people would be interested in knowing the most effective way to maximize the pet stats. In my reading of the page on pets, it seems like I could theoretically feed my Bow Meow every 5 hours and 1 minute, gaining a stat every 15 hours and 3 minutes. Of course my sleep would become irregular and I would risk getting caught at work. But on the weekends I could do this, and gain a few stats at a quicker pace. Unless I'm mis-reading things. I'm about to buy my first pet, so I guess I'll find out.... Hinkhouse 02:15, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Nah, suitable just means that if it were real life, you'd want to feed it every 12 hours or so. Since bow meows dont really have feelings, they wont care if you feed it every 5 hours and 1 minute, or every 12 hours, or every 17 hours and 59 minutes. But yes you are right in saying that feeding it once every 301 minutes if the best way to feed them. Rinar 07:17, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Feeding? Note: I fed Bow Meow with Gutted Gudgeon for over 3 times already (Bow Meow was in Normal State with 5 HP and fed was continue, day-night-day), but it DIDN't grain any intelligence, How Come? Is that true Gutted Gudgeon will grain its Intelligence? :So your pet is normal, you did not fail any feeding, and you gave the food after his minimum feeding times ? --Cizagna (Talk) 01:54, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Feeding Times incorrect! I just fed bow meow after 5hours and it was overfed... My friend feeds it at Midday and Midnight and that seems to work so its 12hours or less. By definately more than 5. Other kitties There are a lot of Bow Meow NPCs that I have seen. I think Bow Meow should be move to Bow Meow(pet) and a disambiguation page set up at the former. If other people agree, I will make the disambig page. Here is a list of Bow Meows that I have seen. If anyone knows anymore, please add them. *Snowflake, a white Bow Meow NPC at -61 *Gigi, a black Bow Meow at the Bow Kennel *Soki, a black Bow Meow, and Aida, a pink one at -16 *Poochan, a pink Bow Meow at -29 Those are all the one's I've seen, but there are probably more... AdventuresOfASquirrel T 09:32, 1 February 2008 (UTC) If you still need some consent on this, I agree. --Looful (talk) 05:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Almost two years later... dunno that it matters. If anything does happen, it's not going to be until some time after we sort out updating to 2.0. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Feeding after maxing So if you feed you bow meow to 80 power, can you just stop feeding it and leave it? or do you have to continue feeding it? :It says somewhere on the pet page, I'm sure, that when a pet reaches it's maximum, you must not lower your care of it. It says this in all the books, too. Keep on feeding it, or it will die, but it will not gain any more stats. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:26, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Can you just give it Enprisia Powder every once a while when he looses 1hp, like once a week, when he is maxed, so he doesn't die and you dont have to keep giving him food every 17h. :Yeah, but that would be far more expensive than, say, feeding it a Tofu Feather every three days. Tofu feathers are very easy to get, just go kill a few tofus in the Tofu's Corner. Eniripsa Powder, however, is 1kk from the NPC. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC)